werewolf_diariesfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Christopher Chamberlain
Christopher Mattathias Chamberlain est une puissante sorcière et personnage principal de The Werewolf Diaries. Christopher est le fils d'Esther et d'Hectate, frère jumeau de Jacob Chamberlain, et frère aîné de Nicholas Chamberlain. Il est aussi le père de Cole et Adam Chamberlain et l'oncle paternel d'Elizabeth Chamberlain. Tout au long de sa longue vie, Christopher a eu plusieurs relations amoureuses. Dans la deuxième saison de The Werewolf Diaries, lui et Jake ont continué à travailler dans un effort combiné pour arrêter Esther, et un Hectate ressuscité, tout en luttant avec les péchés réveillés de son passé. Il s'est donné pour mission d'empêcher qu'une prophétie décrivant la chute de sa famille ne se produise, même en prenant son premier vampire pour le faire. Cependant, sans le savoir, Christopher a achevé la prophétie en tuant Jefferson Chamberlain. Après que ce dernier revint à la vie comme la Bête de la prophétie, il mordit Christopher et son jeune frère Nick, sachant que sa morsure les tuerait tous les deux. Il a ensuite banni les Chamberlains de Los Angeles. Cependant, à l'insu de Jeffery, Christopher l'a lié avec tous ses frères et sœurs à la force de vie de Jake, donnant à Charlotte le temps de trouver des remèdes pour tous. Dans la finale de la saison, il est devenu le gardien de sa nièce Elizabeth après que Jake et Charlotte aient falsifié sa mort pour sa propre sécurité. Après que sa mère a été ressuscitée, Esther a commencé à suivre les mouvements de Christopher, le forçant à rejoindre sa famille à Los ANgeles pour planifier comment mieux protéger Elizabeth contre les nouvelles menaces auxquelles il était confronté. Après quelques mois de paix dans la communauté surnaturelle de Los Angeles, les ennuis reprirent avec l'arrivée de Jeffery, le protégé de Jakes, et ses avertissements de guerre entre les lignes, et donc, les énormes pouvoirs magiques de Christopher furent de nouveau nécessaires pour protéger sa famille. nuire. Après l'achèvement de la prophétie annonçant la chute de sa famille, il semblait que toute la famille allait mourir. Il a été empoisonné, ses frères ont été mordus par Jeffery, et Nick a été maudit. Ne voyant aucun autre choix pour sauver sa famille, Christopher a utilisé Jake comme ancre. Christopher a également créé une Chambre de Chasse car il voulait que sa famille soit ensemble en attendant que Charlotte trouve des remèdes pour chacun d'entre eux. Dans la troisième saison, The Hollow a utilisé la magie du sang de Christopher pour se ressusciter. Avant sa mort, Zander était capable de transférer son âme dans un pendentif. Christopher a été restauré plus tard à son corps. Christopher est un membre de la famille Chamberlain et une famille de sorcière sans nom. Histoire ancienne |-|Vie humaine= Christopher Mattathias Chamberlain est le deuxième-né d'Hectate et des enfants d'Esther. Les parents de Christopher ont fui l'Europe, avec son frère aîné, Jacob. Christopher était très proche de ses frères et soeurs. Christopher était le plus proche de Jacob et de Nicholas, et son frère aîné sculptait souvent des figurines et des statuettes pour ses frères. Cependant, tandis qu'Hectate était dur sur tous ses enfants, il était le plus dur pour Jacob, qu'il voyait comme faible. Une fois, quand Christopher a pris son frère aîné à la chasse et l'a complimenté sur l'amélioration de son but (malgré le fait que Jacob avait raté sa cible), Hectate est arrivé et a commencé à battre Jacob pour le renforcer, menaçant Christopher de violence. intervenir. Il a porté la culpabilité pour le reste de sa vie pour ne pas avoir arrêté les coups de son père contre son frère. Une fois, Hectate a battu Jacob de près à la mort dans une rage et s'est arrêté seulement quand Christopher et Nicholas ont essayé de l'arrêter. Cette nuit-là, Nicholas a essayé de tuer Hectate pendant qu'il dormait pour mettre fin à son abus de Jacob mais Christopher l'a arrêté et a considéré tuer son père lui-même. En fin de compte, il ne l'a pas fait. Pour s'assurer que le reste de sa famille survivrait, Esther a utilisé un sort pour rendre ses enfants immortels. Hectate a donné à ses enfants du vin avec du sang. Puis il a poignardé Christopher et ses frères et sœurs dans leur cœur et leur a fait boire du sang humain. Après être devenu un vampire, Christopher, avec sa famille, s'est assuré que le White Oak Tree, leur seule véritable faiblesse, serait détruit. Cependant, la nature ripostait contre eux et, pour chaque force, il y avait une faiblesse, aucune plus forte que le désir de ce qui les avait rendus immortels: le sang humain. Ils étaient devenus les premiers vampires. Peu de temps après être devenu un vampire, une nuit où Jacob a fait sa première mort humaine, il a déclenché son côté loup-garou. Jake a fait un saccage sous forme de loup. Quand il s'est réveillé le lendemain matin, il a été soigné par Christopher. Esther utilisa le reste du sang comme faisant partie du sortilège utilisé pour lier le côté loup-garou de Jake, ce qui entraîna la latence du gène loup-garou de Jake. Hectate a également aidé Christopher à l'aider à attacher Jake pour que sa mère puisse faire le sort. Puis une nuit, sa mère a été tuée par "Hectate". Après avoir enterré leur mère, Christopher et Jake ont promis qu'ils ne se tourneraient jamais les uns les autres et qu'ils resteraient unis, toujours et pour toujours. |-|1002= Sud de la France Christopher a couru d'Hectate avec ses frères et sœurs, fuyant vers l'Europe où ils se sont nourris le long de la campagne. Cependant, Christopher a souligné la réglementation et les règles, assumant les devoirs de l'aîné en raison de la vision pessimiste de Jake sur leur vie immortelle. Avant qu'ils aient appris la compulsion pour aider à couvrir leurs traces, Christopher s'est assuré qu'ils éliminent toujours les corps qu'ils ont nourris et ont tué quiconque connaissait la vérité à leur sujet. Il s'assura également qu'ils se tenaient ensemble et ne se séparèrent pas, rappelant à leurs frères et soeurs leurs voeux. |-|1359= 1359 Selon le journal de Christopher, il avait commencé à remarquer que Nicholas et Jake avaient perdu leur humanité. Cependant, Christopher espérait que leur frère aîné pourrait les conduire sur la bonne voie pour réclamer leur humanité et perpétuer l'héritage familial. Mais il croyait que s'il échouait, leur héritage familial tomberait en ruines. |-|1702= Cadix Espagne En 1702, la violence de Nick à Cádiz, en Espagne, attira trop l'attention et amena Hectate directement à la famille, brûlant le pays dans son sillage. Alors que les flammes se rapprochaient, Christopher et Jake cherchaient Nick. Ils l'ont trouvé dans une taverne où il buvait et se régalait d'humains négligemment. Malgré leurs avertissements de l'arrivée d'Hectate, il a refusé de fuir. Lorsque Jake et Christopher ont insisté, Nick a tenté de leur résister mais a été subjugué par Christopher alors que Jake a sorti un des poignards en frêne de chêne blanc et a réussi à daguer et à neutraliser Nick. Los Angeles Ayant fui le Vieux Monde, échappant à Hectate, Christopher, avec son frère dague, traversa l'océan Atlantique pour rejoindre le nouveau monde, leur terre d'enfance, et arriva à Los Angeles, à 300 ans du présent. En arrivant, Jake a massacré tous les hommes qui sont montés à bord de leur navire, mais en a laissé un vivant pour interroger et porter leurs bagages. En 1720, Jake et Christopher ont aidé le gouverneur à construire les premières digues de Los Angeles. Tout au long de la série The Werewolf Diaries |-|Saison 1= |-|Saison 2= |-|Saison 3= |-|Saison 4= Personnalité |-|Humain/Sorcière= Christopher is a very attractive, positive, quirky and upbeat person. He always tries to see the good in people and tries to be a friend to everyone. He lives by a code of honor and morality that has been with him since he was a witch. As he told Charlotte, he valued qualities such as compassion, honor and virtue. Having learned to take care of his family over the years and being naturally responsible, Christopher had developed into a very free-spirited, mature and independent person. Christopher was close with his twin-brother Jake. Christopher has been seen to be reliable, determined, and fierce whenever things get difficult for him and his family. He is not above taking the initiative of handling things her way and would silence those who would oppose her, as he did with Jeffery. He is also one of the more reasonable Chamberlains. Christopher's kind and family-oriented personality are widely displayed when he, even when weakened due to being previously poisoned, cast a pseudo-immortality spell on the rest of his siblings while using his twin-brother as the anchor. In addition to that, he created a Chambre de Chasse so that all of the slumbering Chamberlains would be together awaiting Charlotte to come back with cures for her daughter's family. However, like Alexander, Christopher's loyalty to his family supersedes all as she is more than willing to hurt or sacrifice others to save his family, despite the many lifetimes the Chamberlains have gotten to live. Ultimately Christopher has an almost black and white view of things, especially when it comes to those he views as enemies, not caring about reasons, motives or how grey the situation actually is. For example is Jeffery, who had his reasons for going up against the Chamberlains and despite eventually allowing them to leave unharmed and with no intention of coming after them, Christopher still wanted him dead simply for existing as a potential threat and created a dagger specifically to kill him. |-|Sorcière-Vampire Hybride= Christopher est décrit comme imprévisible, surprotecteur et têtu, mais aussi très gentil, intelligent, altruiste, empathique, compatissant et amical. Il est extrêmement loyal et a une nature aimante. Il croit fermement en la confiance, l'honnêteté et la loyauté et chaque fois qu'il donnerait sa parole à quelqu'un, il la garderait, comme il l'a dit "Je suis un homme de parole". Christopher a été connu pour casser des affaires mais seulement quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il a été menti, comme dans son affaire avec Alexander Deveraux. Il a beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour la vie humaine, ce qui est invisible chez beaucoup d'autres vampires et il est normalement très réticent à tuer quelqu'un quand c'est inutile. Il est connu pour parler de son esprit et avoir un tempérament féroce, qu'il a possiblement hérité de son père bien que contrairement à Hectate, Christopher est capable de le contrôler. Christopher a très rarement la tolérance pour ceux qui lui ont cassé les mots, montré quand il a tué Julia pour le trahir. Il n'a également aucune tolérance pour ceux qui le manquent de respect. Il a été montré pour aller très loin pour faire souffrir ceux qui le manquent de respect. Christopher est très compétent et trompeur à bien des égards. Cela englobe la connaissance de la façon de se battre, de manier une épée et de se défendre. Il expose une personnalité ouverte et optimiste. Quand il rencontre Charlotte, il la respecte pour sa bravoure et sa volonté de se mettre en danger pour protéger ses proches, ce que Christopher lui-même a fait à plusieurs reprises pour sa famille. Christopher en général est un personnage très émotionnellement endurci et a de la difficulté à gérer et à accepter certaines émotions. C'est évident quand après avoir perdu sa famille à cause de Jake, il transforme sa tristesse et sa douleur en vengeance contre son frère jumeau. Christopher est également vu pour être mal à l'aise et a de la difficulté à accepter des sentiments romantiques, en particulier envers Charlie. Cependant, malgré cela, Christopher croit en l'amour mais croit aussi que, au moins pour lui, c'est rare. Il a même mentionné que pendant les mille ans qu'il a vécus, il n'a été amoureux que deux fois. Alors que Christopher est capable de pardon, certains actes tels que la trahison sont généralement considérés comme impardonnables par lui, et même si le traître cherche l'expiation, Christopher a été connu pour les tuer impitoyablement. Christopher a de la moralité, mais quand un membre de sa famille risque d'être tué, il est forcé de commettre des actes immoraux, ce qu'il n'aime pas faire en premier lieu, comme Jake, il a le sens de l'humour . Contrairement à Jake, Christopher est pris au dépourvu plus facilement, d'autant plus lorsqu'il attaque son adversaire en colère. Christopher est surtout caractérisé par son dévouement à sa cause de «rédemption» de son frère jumeau; Jake. En tant que tel, il a, avec une seule exception connue, séjourné aux côtés de son frère jumeau, et cherchera constamment le bien en lui, peu importe la situation. Cependant, il n'ignore pas la nature violente et violente de Jake, et il est assez familier avec lui pour prédire les mouvements de son frère aîné. Cependant, avec la naissance de sa nièce, ses priorités ont commencé à ne plus le racheter pour assurer sa sécurité. Christopher cherche délibérément à soutenir l'image de l'être qu'il aspire le plus à être; un homme bien gardé, honorable, moral, dévoué à sa famille. Cependant, sa nature vampirique, ainsi que sa dévotion insensée envers Jake, ont fait que cet être ne soit plus qu'une façade à cacher derrière lui. Il est tout aussi vicieux, aussi complice, aussi perfide, aussi déshonorant et aussi hypocrite que son frère. Ceci est montré de façon flagrante dans ses revendications de loyauté familiale, puis de se tenir à l'écart de Jake. maintenant que Jake a racheté sa nature pour Elizabeth, Christopher agit maintenant comme l'exécuteur des familles. Christopher a perdu la plupart de ses traits précédents d'être honorable, noble et moral envers les humains, les vampires et les sorcières. Il est devenu totalement impitoyable dans la défense de sa famille dans leur guerre contre le creux, prêt à tuer et à sacrifier des enfants innocents. Pouvoirs et capacités |-|Sorcière= Christopher est considéré comme la sorcière la plus puissante de tous les temps. Son fils a noté qu'il possédait la connaissance de la magie que personne ne pouvait imaginer. Il a été montré incroyablement doué en magie en voyant comment il a neutralisé Jake avec facilité. Les capacités mentales de Christopher dépassent de loin tout Vampire, y compris les Vampires Originaux. Il peut faire des illusions si réelles qu'il a convaincu Kai qu'il était en train de mourir. Il peut aussi infliger de la souffrance aux autres comme quand il a fait croire à Cole qu'il étouffait. Sa compulsion dépasse de loin n'importe quel autre vampire et ceci est démontré quand il contraint une masse de personnes à la fois sans contact visuel. Christopher est décrit comme un chiffreur capable de prévoir l'avenir. Jake déclare que Christopher est un expert dans les modèles, les tendances et les cycles. Cependant, ses capacités ne sont pas absolues. Au fil du temps, les visions deviennent plus claires et sont vagues au début. Ses capacités de clairvoyant sont cependant toujours très puissantes. Il était également capable de localiser sa nièce, Elizabeth, un exploit que Charlotte prétendait ne pouvait être accompli avec la puissance d'une centaine de sorcières. Jake a déclaré que Christopher était capable de le cacher de Graysin si puissamment qu'il était incapable de briser son sort. Son contrôle sur la télékinésie était très avancé. Il se révéla assez puissant pour être capable de lancer un sort d'intimité sans aucune incantation, chose que Graysin avait du mal à apprendre et à comprendre. Il a également démontré son talent dans les sorts compliqués alors qu'il effectuait plusieurs sorts différents dans un petit laps de temps, à travers des chants et des gestes de la main. Il était capable de faire s'enflammer le sort de résurrection en claquant des doigts tout en gardant Graysin pris au piège. Un autre sort digne de notes qu'il a joué est celui qui désemparait toute autre sorcière sauf lui dans sa maison. Ce sort a affecté même les sorcières très fortes, telles que Graysin. Suite à cela, il fut facilement capable de détruire complètement la connexion de Graysin entre son corps et sa forme astrale, ce qui fit que ce dernier fut renvoyé de force dans son propre corps à cause du sort qui était défait, rendant Graysin inconscient. Un autre exploit impressionnant était la capacité de Christopher à utiliser des sorts de soins. Même parmi les sorcières, la capacité à utiliser la magie pour guérir les blessures est susceptible d'être difficile et magique comme Zander prétend qu'il lui a fallu des années pour apprendre, même pour une sorcière qualifiée comme pour lui-même. Cela a finalement abouti au sort de lien de force de vie. Après avoir été réveillé de son sommeil de cinq ans, il a continué à accomplir des exploits remarquables de la canalisation de la magie. Utilisant son propre pouvoir, augmenté de l'utilisation de cinq objets sombres, il réussit à créer deux doses d'anti-venin, avec le venin des sept paquets de loup-garou et le sang de Jake, pour contrer le Venin de Bête de Jeffery. Tandis que sa magie était amplifiée, il exécuta l'une des utilisations les plus puissantes de l'infliction de douleur, où elle affaiblit la capacité d'un vampire à guérir au point de le blesser mortellement. Un autre exemple était quand elle a tenté de déconstruire le sort de Graysin ou de le briser avec une force magique brute, il a choisi ce dernier en canalisant Charlotte. Il a réussi à percer temporairement le sort de la frontière, pour de simples moments et a libéré son frère. Il continue d'exceller en canalisant un totem représentant le Hollow, afin de le canaliser et de découvrir ce que le Hollow projetait de faire avec son frère et Jeffery. Encore une fois, il canaliserait Zander pour briser un sort de frontière puissant, qui avec sa première tentative était incapable de casser de son propre chef. Christopher continue également à démontrer ses prouesses dans les sorts de localisation et, bien qu'il ne puisse pas le localiser à l'extérieur de la ville de Los Angeles, il pouvait encore sentir la présence de Jake. Christopher continue à montrer sa connaissance approfondie de la magie car il était capable de développer un enchantement capable de tuer Insidious en combinant son sang, sa magie, le venin et les cendres de Jeffery. Il est également très versé dans la «vieille magie», comme l'a déclaré Jacob, lorsqu'il a lié un sort de frontière au rythme de son cœur (de Christopher). Christopher jette un sortilège d'illusion sur Nick et, contrairement au sort précédent qu'il a exécuté, ce sort de glamour était physiquement dangereux pendant que le sort prenait effet. Il a également conçu un sort complexe pour désemparer et lier un Acolyte à un petit endroit afin de torturer et d'obtenir des informations de lui, allant aussi loin pour briser ses sorts de protection et accéder à son esprit. Il a également utilisé uniquement la télékinésie pour provoquer un arrêt cardiaque sur lui (quelque chose qui s'est avéré être un renversement de la fortune). Après sa mort temporaire, il a utilisé la magie de la représentation pour rétablir un sort de protection autour de l'Abattoir, s'assurant que s'il mourait, le sort pourrait persister. Christopher semble avoir un large éventail de connaissances sur de nombreux types de magie (c'est-à-dire Dark and Sacrificial) et de pratiques (c'est-à-dire de représentation), à la fois anciennes et conventionnelles. Il était capable de reconnaître immédiatement le sort Bound-Bound Boundary de Hollow et savait comment le contrer. Christopher a également reconnu que le creux utilisait un totem qui augmentait son pouvoir. En dépit de son large éventail de connaissances et de l'accès à sa collection de grimoire, il fut incapable de trouver une échappatoire au plan de Graysin de séparer le Creux en ses frères immortels. Comme leur sort a finalement fonctionné, il reste inflexible en restant à Los Angeles en étudiant la magie de Hollow, cherchant un moyen de réunir son frère. |-|Régent= Christopher a été fait régent et accepté par les ancêtres. Cela lui a permis de devenir la sorcière ancestrale la plus puissante de Los Angeles, lui permettant de communier directement avec les ancêtres, mais plus important encore, un accès unique à la totalité du pouvoir des Ancêtres de canaliser à la fois. Plus tard, en tant que régent, il avait le pouvoir de canaliser la magie de n'importe quel ancêtre, bien que strictement avec leur permission. Il a finalement révoqué, la malédiction du croissant. |-|Sorcière-Vampire Hybride= Après être devenu un vampire en mourant avec le sang d'Elizabeth dans son système, il a obtenu ses capacités de sorcière, lui permettant de fonctionner comme un hybride sorcière-vampire. Apparemment, c'est la transition de Christopher vers un vampire qui a conduit Hectate à réaliser à quel point les hybrides sorcière-vampire sont puissants, ce qui implique que Christopher est une sorcière très puissante. Il a également fait un puissant sortilège pendant un moment et plus tard avec Adam qui a créé un foyer de magie plus grand que la magie de Hope, afin d'attirer les filles à naître de Hope. Un autre exploit unique, il a été en mesure de créer une barrière entre lui et Jeffery, la nouvelle bête, afin de Nick et Zander. Contrairement à d'autres sorts de frontière, il s'agissait d'une variante non-verbale qui n'utilisait pas les sigils ou les limites d'une pièce à éditer, juste un signe de la main. Plus tard, a créé un sceau qui lui a permis de lier, affaiblir, et infliger une douleur atroce (comme pour faire bouillir le sang) sur Jeffery. Pendant qu'il était retenu, il tenta de lancer un sort pour déchirer son cœur, mais les deux sorts échouèrent à cause de l'intervention des Ancêtres. Contrairement à la plupart des vampires, Christopher a le contrôle complet de son désir de sang, qu'il a perfectionné au cours des années d'être un vampire au point que ses veines de vampire n'ont pas été montrées souvent depuis qu'il a été présenté. Ses capacités vampiriques sont également plus fortes, car il n'a pas besoin d'un anneau de lumière du jour en raison de son côté sorcier. Faiblesses |-|Sorcière= Christopher possédait toutes les faiblesses typiques d'une sorcière. |-|Sorcière-Vampire Hybride= Christopher a les faiblesses typiques d'un hybride sorcière-vampire original. Des relations Elizabeth Chamberlain Christopher est l'oncle d'Elizabeth et a juré de la protéger. Il l'a acceptée avant tout le monde, même ses parents. Après la naissance d'Elizabeth, Charlotte et Jake décident d'abandonner Elizabeth pour rendre la ville plus sûre, et alors que Christopher était contre, il accepta plus tard. Jake a dit à Christopher qu'en dépit de leurs différences, il n'y avait personne d'autre à qui il ferait davantage confiance dans la vie de sa fille. Christopher a quitté Los Angeles avec Elizabeth et est devenu son tuteur; il racontait souvent à Elisabeth des histoires sur sa naissance et comment ses parents l'avaient envoyée pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. Christopher et Elizabeth sont retournés à Los Angeles après qu'Hectate les ait trouvés. Christopher a promis à Charlotte de rester avec Elizabeth, de la protéger et de l'aider à l'élever, car Charlotte ne veut pas que Jake soit le seul qu'Elizabeth connaisse. Charlotte Marshall-Deveraux La relation entre Christopher et Charlotte a commencé une fois Christopher a été mis au courant de la grossesse de Charlotte avec l'enfant de son frère. Christopher lui montre l'histoire de sa famille, lui explique comment il est possible qu'elle porte un enfant hybride et promet de la protéger. Quelques jours plus tard, Charlotte lit les journaux de Christopher et en apprend plus sur lui et ses sentiments pour Jake. Quand Jake lui demande ce que son frère inspire, Charlotte dit que Christopher était gentil avec elle. Une fois que Christopher et Charlotte sont réunis, elle le gifle et lui dit de ne pas faire de promesses qu'il ne peut pas tenir. Lorsque Julia tente de tuer l'enfant de Charlotte in utero, Christopher réussit à maintenir sa température en la tenant contre lui dans la piscine jusqu'à ce que Graysin les dissocie et que les effets de l'aiguille cessent. Charlotte rend la pareille, refusant de quitter son camp tout en subissant les effets de la morsure de Jake. Christopher sauve aussi Charlotte et Zander d'être massacrés au commandement de Jake. Il est clair qu'ils ressentent une attirance l'un pour l'autre, cependant, en raison d'autres facteurs, n'agissez pas sur eux. Après plusieurs tentatives pour leur premier baiser, quand Charlotte était sur le point de mourir parce que la menace d'Hectate, Christopher avait peur de la perdre et il décida de lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait, après avoir entendu les mots de Christopher, Charlotte décida de premier pas et l'embrasser. Jacob Chamberlain Christopher est le frère cadet maternel de Jake et son meilleur ami. Quand ils étaient humains, ils s'amusaient tous deux ensemble par des batailles d'épées, à la grande désapprobation de leur père. Malheureusement, leur relation est pire que jamais, quand Chris a poignardé Jake et a permis à Charlie d'essayer de lui enlever Elizabeth, en représailles Jake tue sa petite amie, et l'a poignardé. Leur relation devient alors brisée / brisée, car ils ne veulent plus rien avoir à faire l'un avec l'autre. Les apparences Saison 1 Saison 2 Saison 3 Saison 4 prénom * Le nom Christopher est un nom de bébé grec. En grec la signification du nom Christopher est: Du mot grec signifiant porteur du Christ, porteur célèbre: St Christopher, saint patron des voyageurs, est censé avoir porté le Christ-enfant à travers une rivière. * Mattathias. (rare) Un prénom masculin - célèbre tenu par: (Le christianisme, dans la généalogie de Luc du Christ) Le fils d'Amos et père de Joseph, six fois-arrière-grand-père de Jésus. * Le nom de famille Chamberlain est d'origine française ancienne, et est un nom professionnel pour un chambellan, qui est un fonctionnaire en charge des chambres privées de son maître; le terme était plus tard un titre de haut rang. La dérivation de ce nom vient du vieux français et anglo-normand français "c (h) ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen ©", chambellan. L'italien "camerlengo" a été donné à un directeur d'un tribunal pontifical. Anecdotes Galerie Les références Catégorie:Personnages